


Automatic Lover

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Fucked Silly, Large Cock, Other, Robot Sex, Robots, Sexual Frustration, sloppy kisses, they/them pronouns, vibrating cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: Ever since her husband was stationed overseas, Anna had been frustrated. Thankfully, her robotic service unit is there to help her out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Automatic Lover

Service Unit Number 34, or Sun as they preferred to be called, poured a cup of hot coffee and placed it down next to the eggs and bacon they had cooked. It was a cold Saturday morning, and usually their masters woke up at around 7 and a half in the morning. Sun tried to make sure the two of them always woke up to a warm breakfast. Though they knew that her husband's extended leave had more negative effects on miss Anna, they were also somewhat relieved that they only had to cook for one. 

A ringing sound came from upstairs, from the master bedroom. It was followed by a groan and the shuffling of cloth. Sun looked at the clock. 7:30 on the second. It made sense, after all that's when Anna set her clock, but Sun still found some amusement in how punctual she was. Like clockwork, or more broadly, like a machine. The actual machine sat down at the table and waited. There was more shuffling, some more groans, and some words which, though muffled, Sun could tell were most likely expletives. But, eventually, Anna got dressed and came down the stairs. Sun could tell that she was tired, as she often was during the morning.

Her dark brown hair was messy and unkempt, sticking out every which way. There were still dark bags under her brown eyes, though they quickly went away after Anna rubbed her eyes a few times. At the very least, her clothes were well-kept. A pair of black pants and a short-sleeved blue t-shirt, which to Sun looked way too thin for the current weather. Their suspicions were preven correct as Anna hugged herself and shivered, goosebumps spreading over her pale skin. Without a word, Sun stood up and walked over to the thermostat, increasing the temperature by a few degrees.

"Thank you Sun. Much appreciated." Said Anna, and they simply nodded. She sat down at the table and began to eat. Sun joined and sat back down. She spared them a glance before going back to eating. Sun remember back when they were first employed by Anna and Michael, her husband. She was far more uncomfortable with their presence, something that they couldn't blame her for. Sun wasn't made to look human. They have a humanoid body shape, but it's all metal plates and wires over a steel alloy skeleton which was visible in some areas. And instead of a face, their head just had a smooth surface on it. Overall, a very inhuman appearance, which could easily caused fear.

But, over time, Anna warmed up to them. Spending many weeks with Sun as her only company certainly helped the process. "Sun, did my husband send any new massages?" She asked, an undertone of anticipation in her voice. Sun turned to look at her. Their purpose was more than simply being a house servant. They could also receive and send messages, and the two spouses often used him to communicate. "As of now, mister Michael has sent no new messages. Would you like to send him one?" Sun's proposition went unheard as Anna let out a long groan of frustration. She slammed her coffee cup down on the table, splashing drops of the brew down on the cloth.

"It's been four bloody months! What the fuck is he even doing over there? Sitting is some barrack, making stupid jokes with the other soldiers. I bet he didn't even have to fire a single shot!" She yelled in frustration, stabbing her food as if to emphasize her words. She let the fork drop and let out a huff of air. "While I am unsure of why your husband has been on such an extended leave, I believe it's important to remember that it's not his choice, but that of his superiors. I am certain that he also wishes to return to you." Sun said. Anna glared at him, absentmindedly stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"It's just so frustrating." She said, leaning back in the chair and letting her head hang back. "I miss him. And I just wish he'd come back already." Her words were genuine, but Sun felt like there was some sort of hidden meaning behind them. They weren't one to assume the worst, their personality was programmed to be agreeable and trusting. But they couldn't shake the feeling that Anna wanted Michael for something he could give rather than for his simple presence. Sun looked at her and went over their observations of her recent behavior. 

"Anna, I have no doubt that you genuinely miss your husband and wish for his return. However, I believe that the frustration you mentioned is more sexual in nature." Sun said. Anna looked at him with wide eyes, nearly dropping her cup from surprise. She scowled at the machine, but her expression quickly softened. She looked down into her coffee cup and took a small sip of the dark brown brew. "Is it that obvious?" She asked, sounding almost amused.

"Your increased irritability, frequent overeating, and newly developed interest in internet pornography all point towards sexual frustration." Sun said, sounding more like a therapist than a service unit. "Yeah, ok, that's... wait. How did you find out about that part?" She asked, concern in her voice. Sun let out a small laugh, or at least the mechanical equivalent of one. "Miss, you let your computer on while viewing a porn tab. Multiple times. One or two times can be justified, but five times can't be." 

Anna blushed and looked down at the table. "Look, it was an honest mistake." She said, then shook her head and sighed. She pushed the nearly empty plate away and dropped her chin down on the table. "After Michael left, I needed a way to get off. I know you don't have to deal with it, but I do. And, well, my fingers could only give me so much. Same with my dildo. I just, need something. Or someone." She said, more so venting out rather than speaking to Sun. The service unit leaned back and put one leg over the other, cocking their head slightly to the side.

"While I cannot relate to your situation, I can understand it. Have you thought about searching for alternative sources of pleasure?" Sun asked, gesturing in the air with their left hand. Anna turned her head towards them, a quizzical look in her face. "What are you proposing?" She asked. There was a glint in her eyes that made Sun think she already knew the answer to that question. "I am proposing that you find another partner." Sun said matter-of-factly. 

Anna's eyes widened and she stood up suddenly. "I'm not cheating on my husband! I might be frustrated with how long he's away, and even when he is at home he doesn't always satisfy me, but I still love him!" She yelled out, her cheeks scarlet red. "How could you even propose something like that? I'm not about to bring some random guy home, or do it with a neighbor!" 

Sun stood up as well. They patted Anna's shoulder reassuringly. "There would be no need to bring anyone home." They said. Anna squinted at them, and before she could ask a question Sun walked out of the kitchen and into the adjacent living room. They beckoned anna to follow them and the two sat on the couch together. "So, what did you mean?" She asked.

"There would be no need to bring anyone home, as I would be more than willing to help you relieve your frustration." They said. Anna stared wide eyed at them, in disbelief at what they just said. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"I am capable of pleasuring you. I was built to serve every need that my owners may have." Sun said. Anna gulped, her breathing becoming ragged. She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it when she found herself without words. She cleared her throat and looked away from Sun, fidgeting with her hands all the while. "Could you show me how?" She asked, still looking away from Sun.

They nodded, then slightly spread their legs. "I suggest that you look at me." They said. Anna gulped and turned her head towards them. The metal plates between Sun's legs began to open up, shifting up and down. A smooth, long and shiny phallus emerged from the new opening. Anna stared wide-eyed at it. She looked at Sun's face. "Can I... touch it?" She asked, and Sun nodded. 

Anna didn't touch it right away, simply staring at it for a while, in disbelief at what she was seeing. She gulped and reached a hand out, loosely wrapping around the metal cock. "Oh god it's so big." She muttered under her breath, thinking outloud. Sun's cock was like a huge dildo, but it was far bigger than any sex toy Anna ever used. In fact, it was even larger than her husband's cock. Several inches longer and at least twice as thick. The thought of putting it inside of her was both scary and incredibly arousing to Anna.

"Sun, I... I appreciate the offer but..." She trailed off, not finding the right words. Sun put a hand on her back and slowly stroked up and down in a reassuring manner. "I understand that you do not wish to cheat on your husband. But you need some form of release. Just think of it like using a particularly large dildo." They said. Anna gulped and nodded. She took her hand off Sun's cock, took a deep breath, then began to strip.

Her clothes were off in a couple of minutes, thrown over the back of the sofa. "Just a dildo." She muttered as she straddled Sun's lap, her breasts pushing into their face as she did so. She put both her hands on their shoulder and slowly lowered herself down on their phallus. "Just a dildo." She said again, more so to herself. The smooth tip spread open her opening, drawing a long, quiet moan from Anna. She gripped Sun's shoulders tighter as she slowly inserted more and more of their cock inside of her, now dripping wet, pussy. Sun put their hands on her hips and slowly pushed her down, making her shudder as she was stretched out.

Anna let out a loud moan as she began squirting all over Sun's cock and hips. She slumped forward, resting her head on their hard, metal chest. She panted for a few seconds, Sun slowly stroking her back again. "That felt... so good..." She muttered. Sun pushed her hips down again, shoving half of their cock inside of her pussy. Anna let out a whimpering moan as her pleasure spiked. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders, slowly gyrating her hips around.

"Miss, I must ask, how long has it been since you've had an orgasm?" They asked. Anna looked up at them, a somewhat confused look on her face. "Well, before this one, I haven't had one in about a month or so." She said. She yelped as Sun grabbed onto her ass. "It's recommended that you have at least one orgasm per day. We shall make up for lost time." They said, then stood up from the couch. Anna let out a small yell and instinctively wrapped her legs around their waist to not fall off. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Sun didn't answer her with words, letting their actions do the talking. They grabbed onto Anna's waist tightly and gave a sharp thrust upwards, burying the entire length of their cock inside of her. She let out a loud gasp as she felt as if the breath was knocked out of her. Her body shook as another orgasm ripped through her. A whorish moan escaped her lips, bouncing of the walls and filling the room. She didn't even have time to gather her wits before Sun pulled her up their cock, only to slam her right back down to the base. Another scream of pleasure escaped her throat as she came again, her juices splashing against Sun.

"Oh god, wait-" Her words were cut off when Sun began thrusting wildly in and out of her, the sound of metal impacting against flesh echoing out throughout the house. Any words Anna wished to say quickly turned into wanton moans as her body shook with orgasm after orgasm. Any bit of resistance she had was washed away under the tidal wave of pleasure that the machine was giving her. Sun slid their metal cock in and out of her, strands of pussy juice connecting their hips every time Sun pulled out of her. 

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! Harder!" She screamed out between moans. Anna's face twisted into a feral look of pleasure as she began pushing her hips down in time with Sun's thrusts. She took one hand off of their shoulders and began playing with her breast, pulling and twisting her nipple for even more stimulation. "As you wish miss." Sun said. They turned around and pulled Anna off their cock, laying her down on the couch. Before she could protest, Sun laid on top of her and shoved their cock back inside of her.

Her eyes rolled back and her lips became pursed as a shockwave of pleasure passed through her. Sun pulled back until only the tip remained inside, then slammed themselves all the way into Anna. Her entire body shook, breasts jiggling up and down. Sun continued to pound into her, their hips like a piston. Her mouth hanged open, tongue lolled out, drool leaking as each thrust wiped her thoughts away, replacing them with more pleasure. She wrapped her arms and legs around Sun, pulling them closer. Their thrust became shorter but faster. The way they were fucking her would seem to anyone else as if she was getting punished, not helped.

"Harder! Harder! Use me!" Her slutty begging was accompanied by even sluttier moans. She came over and over again, soaking the couch, Sun and herself in juices. She lost count of how many times she orgasmed, but she knew it was more times than her husband ever made her cum. 

"Miss, may I turn on the vibrations?" Sun's question was barely registered by the pleasure drunk woman under him. "You can do anything you want to me!" She said, laying a big, sloppy kiss right in the middle of Sun's blank faceplate. The machine cocked their head to the side, then grabbed her shoulders and hilted themselves inside of her pussy. Anna was confused as to why they stopped so suddenly. Then she felt their cock begin to vibrate inside of her and her back arched off the couch as she squirted around their length. 

Each of Sun's thrusts made Anna scream in pleasure. "I love you! I'm yours! You're so much better than my husband! I want you to fuck me every day!" Her ramblings went on, each word sluttier than the last. Sun couldn't help but feel proud, both because of Anna's words but also because they were giving her so much pleasure. They gave a few more thrusts, bringing her to another orgasm before pulling out.

Sun sat next to Anna as she panted like a dog. Her body shined with sweat, beads of it running down every inch of her skin. "Miss? How are you feeling?" They asked. She slowly sat up on the couch, leaning against one of the arms. "I am feeling fantastic darling! Thank you so much!" She said, then grabbed Sun's hand, pulling them towards her to lay another kiss on their faceplate. If they could, Sun was certain they would be blushing.

She climbed up onto their lap, sandwiching their cock between her thighs. "Well, now I know I'm going to have lots of fun until my hubby gets back. And, well, I wouldn't be opposed to messing around with you after he does." She said, a small, sultry laugh escaping her lips. She kissed Sun again, and they wrapped their arms around her, pulling her close.


End file.
